SOMETHING TERRIBLE
by BryThyaNa
Summary: Jika aku disuruh memilih... untuk bernapas atau mencintaimu. Aku akan menggunakan napas terakhirku untuk mengatakan "aku cinta kepadamu" "salah sendiri kau sudah tau kan ginny dia sering gangguin aku dari berangkat sekolah,pulang sekolah,berangkat les,pulang les,sampai aku bermain diluar dengan kalian pun dia selalu gangguin aku gimana aku gak jengkel"cerocos Hermione


_**Jika aku disuruh memilih... untuk bernapas atau mencintaimu.**__**  
**__**Aku akan menggunakan napas terakhirku untuk mengatakan**__**  
**__**"aku cinta kepadamu"**_

Author baru maaf baru coba bikin fic

Gak pinter bikin summary jadi langsung baca ajj

Muggle world no magic no voldy PURE MUGGLE WORLD

Saya hanya pinjam nama jadi sangat OOC dri cerita asli

Semua nama hanya milik bunda JK

WARNING

OOC,TYPO

_**Benang – benang benci dan cinta sangatlah tipis kebencian sejak kecil akankah berujung cinta diakhir nanti…?**_

CHAPTER 1 : AWAL KEBENCIAN

"arrgghh….." erang Hermione sambil menarik rambut yang ia ikat ala pony style

"kenapa mione" Tanya ginny sahabatnya

"kamu tahu tetangga kita yang kembar?"Tanya Hermione

"si kembar collin maksudmu?" jawab ginny

Hermione menepuk kepalanya dia lupa klo dalam satu komplek perumahannya ada 2 anak kembar

"buka maksudq draco sama antares"

Ginny hanya manggut-manggut saja "kenapa lagi mereka?"

"ares gk pernah ganggu aku sih,tapi draco yang kebangetan masa dia selalu jodohin aku sama si cormac,padahal si ferret itu tau aku sudah pacaran sama cedric tapi masih aja jodohin aku sama cormac,lagian cormac sama cedric kerenan cedric klo"ujar Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas

"mione tarik nafas,,,,kenapa sih klo ngomongi draco kau selalu marah-marah ingat benci biSA jadi cinta"jawab ginny santai.

PLUUKKKKKKK…..

Satu bantal mulus mendarat dikepala ginny

"awwww….sakit mione" seru ginny sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"salah sendiri kau sudah tau kan ginny dia sering gangguin aku dari berangkat sekolah,pulang sekolah,berangkat les,pulang les,sampai aku bermain diluar dengan kalian pun dia selalu gangguin aku gimana aku gak jengkel"cerocos Hermione

"memang antara draco dan ares lebih pendiam ares klo draco dia memang usil mione tapi asal kau tau dia baik banget apalagi rambutnya yang pirang persis dewa yunani _**hades**_"jawab ginny

PLUUUUUUKKKKK…..

Satu bantal lagi mulus mendarat dikepala ginny

"AWWW…MIONE SAKIT TAU"

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dan membuat gerakan seolah2 muntah tanpa menghiraukan keluhan ginny

"aku bicara gini karena kakakku ron teman baik draco dan ares mione jadi aku sedikit tau tentang mereka"

"ya..ya…ya terserah kau lah btw padma,lily sama luna kemana kog belum kesini?"

Tanya Hermione

"mereka bilang mau ke warung madam rosmerta beli nasi pecel"jawab ginny sambil membolak – balikan majalah yang dibacanya

"aku juga mau"sahut Hermione

"sudah mione mereka beli buat kita"jawab ginny

_Hening_

"ehmm..mione"

"yes gin"

"kau tidak pernah berfikir kenapa si draco selalu menggangumu?" Tanya ginny

"entalah gin yang jelas itu hanya hobinya yang sering mengolok-olok aku dan memanggilku _mudblood" _jawab Hermione

"klo kata ron dia menyukai diantara kita ber4 antara kau,padma,luna dan victory menurutku dia menyukaimu mione"

Hermione menoleh mendengar apa yang dikatakan ginny bersiap melempar bantal

PLUUUUUUUUKKK…..

Sayang bantal meluncur melewati ginny yang menghindar sebelum bantal mengenai mukanya

"arggggggghhhh…..mione kau apa-apa'an melempar bantal seenak kepale kucing" jerit padma

"oppps…soryy pad tadi mau lempar ginny tapi dia menghindar"jawab Hermione memelas

Ginny hanya terkikik

"kenapa sih kalian berdua"sahut luna

"paling ngomongi sidraco…draco…dan draco…"jawab sitomboy victory

"ya kalo ada yang buat mione uring-uringan pasti draco siapa lagi coba"sahut padma

"kenapa lagi draco dear apa yang dia ganggu hari ini"jawab luna sambil mengelus puncak rambut Hermione

"ya dan hanya luna pengertian disini gara-gara sikap draco"ujar Hermione sinis

"draco mengganggu hanya karena dia menyukaimu mione"jawab padma dan victory bebarengan

"oh come on girls klo kalian bilang draco no way klo ares mungkin iya"sahut Hermione "draco sifatnya nyebelin gak mungkin dia menyukaiku ihhhh…amit-amit baby boy baby girl deh"

"kalo kau disuruh milih antara draco dan ares kau pilih siapa mione?" Tanya luna sambil menyiapkan nasi pecel yang dibelinya dipiring

Hermione mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari

"ehmmm… mungkin ares saja deh draco nyebelin ares lebih pendiam dan lebih manis" jawab Hermione tersipu

"benarkah yang ku dengar itu MIONE" sahut suara yang lain dari depan pintu

Keempat kepala menoleh kearah pintu dan luna yang membawa nasi pecel dari dapur hanya melongo

TBC

Siapakah yang mendengar?

RnR PLEASE


End file.
